SleepOver
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Since Elsa controlled her powers and became queen, she has been inside the castle ever since. Anna wouldn't allow that. She and Elsa gets to have an awesome FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! Then Anna want her and Elsa to have a sleepover. Anna never knew that her sister can be so beautiful (she already knew but you know what I mean) ELSANNA (Incest) ONE-SHOT!


In the kingdom of Arendelle, Queen Elsa was being busy being queen and such, while Anna was hanging out with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. They went to go swimming by the ports. Anna and Kristoff were wearing swim suits, teaching Olaf to swim for the first time. Sven was still on shore, getting wet still. Anna felt that something was missing from all the fun, and then it hit her. Elsa. Years of isolation and being alone caused by her powers, she really didn't have much of a childhood. Now after she learned how to control them, she can be around people without hurting anyone. Anna looks at the castle, sad.

"What's wrong Anna?" asked Kristoff, helping Olaf.

"Oh! It's nothing..."  
Kristoff gave her the "you can't fool me" face, she smiled a little.

"It's Elsa, eve since she became queen. She has been in the castle all the time ever since"  
"She's the queen Anna, she was some important things to take care of"  
"I know but…she needs to have some fun!"

Anna swims back the shore and runs.

"Where are you going?"  
"To go see Elsa!"

Back in the castle, Elsa was doing some paperwork. Anna got quickly dressed and jumped, ran, and pushed everything out of her way (apologized to people) to Elsa's office. She stopped in front of the double doors, took a deep breath, and opened them quietly. Elsa looked up at Anna, seeing her calm and quiet scared her a little. She HAS to have some scheme planned that involved her in it. She played along and went back to her paperwork.

"Good Morning Anna"  
"Good Morning Elsa"

Anna continues walking very slowly towards Elsa.

"How are you?"  
"Good, Good"  
"How was swimming with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven?"  
"Fun, Fun"

Anna was standing behind Elsa.

"That's good"  
A moment of silence, Anna grabbed Elsa by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

"A-A-Anna?! W-What are you d-doing?" shouted Elsa

"I'm going to show you have to have fun!" cheered Anna

Anna placed Elsa on the railing, and then she got on the railing, and goes on a railing ride. (Like how Anna went down the railing in the movie). They scream and laugh.

When they made it to the bottom, they laughed again.

"Now, THAT was fun" said Elsa

"THAT'S NOT ALL!' shouted Anna, grabbed Elsa's hand again and dragged her to the town. They went shopping, ate TONS of food and chocolate, they had a fun time together. They ran back to the castle. Anna wanted to have a sleepover with Elsa, she couldn't say no. So they grabbed every fun thing in their room and ran to the empty ball room. They did random things together. Did random hair styles, Elsa made it snow and had a snow ball fight, slid a mountain of snow, played dress up. After all that, Elsa and Anna chatted about some things.

"Oh, remember when Olaf almost lost his carrot nose to Sven?"  
"Oh yeah!"  
They laughed. The way Elsa looked to the ceiling. Her eyes twinkled in the room, her hair moves by the sudden wind. Anna slightly blushes.

'Wow…Elsa looks…beautiful'

Elsa turns to Anna, blushing. She blushes too.

"W-What is it?"  
"Oh! Nothing…"  
Awkward Silence.

"Wanna go to bed now?"  
"Sure"

On the floor, sleeping on the mattresses. Anna stares up at the ceiling, still thinking about Elsa's face earlier. So beautiful, filled with happiness and grace, being so cute and all. She turns to her right to see Elsa sleeping on her back. She smiles gently. Anna moves closer to her, staring closely on her face. Her pale skin slightly glows, her red/purple lips, her slightly messy platinum blonde hair. Especially the lips. They looked pieces of red/purple candy, so sweet to taste, so soft to feel. She moves closer to Elsa, a few inches away from each other, and then their lips touched. She was correct about her hypothesis; her lips were sweet and soft. Elsa wasn't really asleep, she couldn't. Now she feels her sister's lips touch hers, she didn't care. She loves her sister.


End file.
